We Meet Again
by ShinoAburame23
Summary: Rated PG-13 for later chaps.! This is a sequel to "My Immortal" MY FIRST SEQUEL! Well, R&R PLEASE!


Tala sighed as he stared out at the window as if waiting for a miracle to happen. But no such thing happened for the red head boy, for the only miracle that happened for him was gone! Ever since Bryan left nothing has been the same for Tala or his team. But Boris and Voltaire took note to this. They began searching for where they had placed the young falcon, but no luck. Just last week everyone found out Tala had turned into an anorexic.  
  
/Flashback/  
  
Tala was laying in bed coughing and throwing up what he ate and drank. Boris and Voltaire told Ian and Spencer to stay with their captain until the doctors arrived. When they had arrived they came up and checked Tala out. They told them what was wrong as soon as they found out, which took about an hour or two.  
  
~I still believe in your eyes  
  
I just don't care what  
  
You have done in your life  
  
Baby I'll always be here by your side  
  
Don't leave me waiting too long  
  
Please come by~  
  
"Well, it seems he is a heart-broken anorexic! That is VERY serious. There is no treatment for it unless the boy or girl he loved returns!" the Doctor said to the remaining two Demolition Boys. Ian and Spencer looked at each other panicking like mad. Soon the doctor left with his regards to Tala and the others.  
  
"What are we gonna do? Bryan can't return because we don't know where he is or where he went!" Ian said frantically.  
  
/End Flashback/  
  
Tala was out of bed and roaming around his room looking out the window every now and then hoping Bryan or snowball (I am borrowing this from someone's story I read I'm SORRY! FORGIVE ME!) As he called him every so often. He missed his snowball, and there was nothing he could do about it. So, here he was thinking about Bryan and sighing. So now what was he supposed to do, stand here like a ninny and complain. I think not. Tomorrow was his birthday and he wasn't gonna complain. So, he went to bed. Instantly he fell asleep dreaming of Bryan.  
  
I, I, I, I still believe in your eyes;  
  
There is no choice,  
  
I belong to your life  
  
Because I will live  
  
To love you someday;  
  
(Next Day)  
  
Tala woke up and yawned loudly. He rubbed his eyes and got up from bed. He picked out his outfit: A blue silk shirt with a symbol in his back, it was a Russian word that meant wolf, he wore black pants and then slipped on his new white shoes with the metal on it. Finally he brushed his teeth and straightened his hair to the side. Then he put the necklace Bryan got him on. He took one look at himself then smiled giving the mirror a mirror image a thumbs up of approval! He smiled and then left the bathroom.  
  
(Downstairs)  
  
Tala was watching T.V waiting for the other teams to arrive. He called Bryan's cell phone and told him all about it in a message. He hoped snowball would come.  
  
You'll be my baby  
  
And we'll fly away  
  
And I'll fly with you,  
  
I'll fly with you,  
  
I'll fly with you  
  
Then a few hours passed and the other teams arrived wishing Tala a happy birthday. Kai asked if Bryan was coming. That got Tala all in a fit. Everyone stared at Kai and asked what he did.  
"All I asked was if Bryan was coming. Then he cried." Kai said looking guilty. Rei took his Koi in his arms. Tala just cried even more.  
  
Every day and every night,  
  
I always dream that  
  
You are by my side  
  
Oh, baby, every day  
  
And every night,  
  
Well I said everything's  
  
Gonna be alright  
  
And I'll fly with you,  
  
I'll fly with you,  
  
I'll fly with you  
  
Then there was a knock at the door. Ian got up and answered. Max followed out of curiosity. Then when they answered the door and man all clad in black was standing there. Max and Ian invited him into the living room.  
  
I still believe in your eyes  
  
I just don't care what  
  
You've done in your life  
  
Baby I'll always  
  
Be here by your side;  
  
Don't leave me  
  
Waiting too long,  
  
Please come by  
  
They allowed him to get all tidied up and he came back down with a pair of black khakis on and a pair of blue socks (everyone else is wearing their socks, like me! :P) and to top it off he was wearing a silver cloak with the hood up.  
"Could please lower your hood and introduce yourself?" Tala asked still sniffling. The figure stood up and bent down near Tala.  
  
Every day and every night,  
  
I always dream that  
  
You are by my side  
  
Oh, baby, every day  
  
And every night,  
  
Well I said everything's  
  
Gonna be alright  
  
And I'll fly with you,  
  
I'll fly with you,  
  
I'll fly with you  
  
"So, we meet again my dear Cyborg!" the figure said. Then he put his hood down and he revealed him self to be.......  
  
Well, we'll leave it here! Talk to you later and don't forget to R&R!!!!!! Laterz my dear fans! If I have any. **begins to cry** Nobody likes my stories except maybe a few people! Those are the people who like my stories. But I only have 1 person to thank! This writer inspired me to write Tala/Bryan! I'd like to thank L@dyFiction! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!! I enjoy reading your stories and I also like to thank Skyver, if that's your name anymore! 


End file.
